


Submit

by FadedFoliage



Category: Furry (Fandom), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedFoliage/pseuds/FadedFoliage
Summary: Deathbringer heard one too many snide remarks from Queen Glory, so he takes matters into his own talons.





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> First lemon ever

Submit

Deathbringer plotted for months to have his revenge. Queen Glory kept making snide remarks here and there about his performance. It just so happened that it was time for a guard-shift change which he organized. New and inexperienced recruits should pave a vulnerable path towards the queen and no one would suspect a thing.

He knew of suits that protected against either NightWing breaths or RainWing venom. They were frequently used as training aids for Queen Glory's guard. All he needed was a set of armor to render the guard's attacks ineffective.

Bribery was an effective method for this day. All it took was a friend that they knew. Deathbringer tried to arrange as many of the guards he knew to be busy. He knew what they wanted, so he tried to make their friends keep them busy. Three of eight had taken the bait making his task easier than before.

He knew that Queen Glory was planning to have her sun time away from everyone. She wanted peace and quiet for once. He waited for her to leave with only five guards, the world was at peace so it was just a formality she told him as much when he tried protecting her in the past.

Deathbringer packed supplies for the occasion. Several tranquilizer darts, as well as more kinky equipment that he bought from the RainWing stores. He borrowed an enchantment that allowed him to move silently from Mightyclaws. Anything Mightyclaws drew became reality including animus enchantments.

Deathbringer watched from the shadows as they left for the tallest tree in the forest. It happened to be on the edge of the Mud Kingdom. Glory landed on the tallest tree and prepared to sleep. Deathbringer waited until the guards began dozing off as well. It was only their first shift ever and they were short staffed since their friends found better things to do.

Even though they were asleep, he tranquilized the hapless RainWing guards, they wouldn't be able to help Glory until it was too late. It was so nice that the RainWing village had an excess supply. He snuck up on Glory as quietly as he could aided with an enchantment that allowed him to move silently.

He applied a gag on Glory to force her mouth shut. It surprised him that Glory was a deep sleeper, she didn't wake yet. He carried Queen Glory down to the ground. He used the chains to pin her wings on the ground so she couldn't fly away. He laughed because she was still asleep. She didn't even struggle.

His preparations were complete. He shouted in her ear, "Wake up!" She just tried to roll over but the bindings wouldn't let her. She tried to scream but only incoherent sounds came out as she felt pain from her wings. He stood looming over her. "You thought you didn't need me to protect you. Now, just look at yourself."

She tried to speak but only muffled sounds came out. Her scales shifted from yellow to gold.

"You can't talk yet, what a shame. Would you want to?"

She could only nod but her scales shifted to red displaying her anger despite her calm response.

"Don't try to use your venom, it won't work. If you try to scream, I will cut off your wings. Are we understood?" he asked. He laughed as Glory's scales shifted from red to white as hopelessness set in. "No one will save you if you don't cooperate. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Deathbringer undid her gag. He got a face full of water. "What?" said a surprised Glory.

"I told you, your venom wouldn't work. Now, I must punish you. Don't scream or your other wing will get it too." He jumped on to her left wing.

She tried to resist screaming as he shattered her bones. "Please - I'm sorry," she barely managed to say. She turned completely white losing all semblance of control over her scales. "Please." Tears flowed down her eyes to the ground below. "I'll do anything!" she yelled as Deathbringer loomed above her other wing.

"Anything?" he said.

"Yes."

Deathbringer pointed his member at her face. "Open your mouth and lick." She shook her head trying to back away although she couldn't really move. "It would be a shame if something happened to your other wing, wouldn't it?" He flew up looming above her other wing again.

"You win." Glory resigned herself to her fate.

She began licking his shaft, cringing at the bitter taste and overwhelming musk that made her eyes water.

"Did you have practice?" Deathbringer asked as he received such divine treatment from her tongue. Her scales shifted red at that comment. "Angry now, are we? Need I remind you of your place?" Her scales shifted back to a pleasant white. "Keep going."

She continued licking her tormenter's dick without having much choice.

"I think you're read for the next step." Deathbringer pulled back a bit making her eyes widen in fear.  
"Keep your mouth open and don't bite. If you do, you will be blind." He moved his member into her throat. "Start sucking." He enjoyed the sensation of her tongue as Glory fearfully complied with his demands. "If you don't do better your other wing might not survive."

Glory's licks became frenzied as she tried to please Deathbringer as best as she could. Bitter precum filled her mouth as she continued the task.

It wasn't long before he climaxed into her mouth filling it with cum. "Don't swallow and keep your mouth open." Her mouth looked divine full of his seed. "Swish it around, gargle it but keep it in there."

She was too afraid to disobey.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" shouted an irritated SeaWing. He saw Tsunami enraged. "Explain yourself! What have you done to Glory?"

She came here alone, but probably with reinforcements on the way. "Fall!" he shouted.

He laughed as Tsunami plummeted to the ground. He heard bones crack as they collided with the ground. He wasted no time chaining her up too while warning Glory of dire consequences if she dared to swallow.

Glory was now free to move but too afraid to act on her own. "Come over here," Deathbringer instructed. She limped along with one broken wing towards him. "Give your dear friend a kiss and make sure she swallows it."

Her mouth met Tsunami's and she pushed the seed into her maw despite Tsunami's protests. She didn't give an opportunity for Tsunami to do anything else except swallow.

"Very good, my pet." Deathbringer watched with satisfaction as Tsunami grimaced from the taste. "How would the other dragons think of you now?"

He laughed as the rebellious SeaWing cried unable to do anything. "You see, Glory? That's why you should have me as your guard. Everyone else is inferior to me. As a queen, you should show hospitality to guests, shouldn't you? You gave her a drink already. You should also give her pleasure."

"I'm sorry for this," Glory whispered before moving under her to lick her clit.

Tsunami moaned with pleasure as Glory licked. It overtook her distress for her current situation. "Don't stop!" she yelled.

She climaxed into Glory's mouth.

Deathbringer said, "Make her taste herself."

Glory complied by doing as he instructed. Tsunami grimaced at the taste.

Deathbringer decided he was ready for another round so he had both dragons lick his member until it was time for him to climax. Tsunami's tongue didn't feel as skilled as Glory's. It was rougher but still pleasurable nonetheless.

"Open wide, Tsunami," he said. He unloaded his seed into her mouth. "Don't swallow, or else." He flew into the air and landed hard on Tsunami's wing breaking it. "That's one."

She spat his seed onto the ground. "Please, I'll do anything. Not my other wing."

He loomed over her other wing preparing to strike.

"Lick up my seed from the ground and transfer it to Glory's vagina." He unshackled her wings letting her move on the ground freely."

Tsunami proceeded with the distasteful task of scooping semen off the ground into her mouth. She used her mouth to insert the fluid into Glory's vagina. Glory's scales shifted to lavender.

RainWings loomed overhead in the middle of Deathbringer's fun. "Okay, we've seen enough."

Deathbringer tried to use everything he had to stop them but they tranquilized him regardless.

* * *

Deathbringer struggled against his bonds when he came to his senses. He couldn't speak with a gag restricting his mouth. He saw that Tsunami was licking his shaft and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Not so mighty are you now?" Queen Glory loomed over him in the air. "Mightyclaws is quite useful. I knew what you had planned but Tsunami was an unexpected variable. I let it all happen. You were never in control. Did you really think that I was so incompetent? This is my kingdom and I am the queen. Now, you shall please us. If we break your wings, they won't get healed. I forbid it."

Throughout Glory's tirade, Tsunami continued licking Deathbringer until he climaxed. As she did before, she kept the fluid in her mouth. Glory undid Deathbringer's gag. "You should taste yourself." Deathbringer swallowed his own seed obediently. "What should we do with you?"

"I'm sorry, all those remarks, they hurt you know?" He tried justifying his actions as best as he could.

"You're so sentimental for a NightWing. That's what I liked about you, despite how much you try to put on a tough exterior. Tsunami, what should we do with him? Your part was unplanned." Queen Glory studied her friend.

Tsunami moved her mound in his face. Deathbringer licked hoping to soothe Tsunami.

"Train him how to submit."

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad.


End file.
